


Run, Run, Run

by Lunarium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: They ran and ran.
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Run, Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



They ran back to each other after the humans were done with them, the safety of the other’s arms a haven. 

Their minds ran away to far-off places they could only speak of through telepathy. The darker their world, the brighter the dream. 

They ran after one had no choice but to fend for herself. Ran to where they could take refuge in Jericho, find clothes, and give themselves names. 

They ran when their sanctuary was attacked. Ran with Markus to victory.

And standing there, hearing his speech, Echo gripped Ripple’s wrist.

“We made it. We’ve reached the finish line.”


End file.
